Phase III of the Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) on Obesity and Cardiovascular Diseases (COCVD) will further develop and expand upon obesity as an underlying risk factor for the development of cardiovascular diseases, type 2 diabetes, cancer and neurodegenerative diseases. Each of these diseases are rampant in Kentucky, and obesity has been identified as a contributing risk factor for each condition. For Phase III of the COCVD, we will transition the research core facilities developed during Phase I and II of this program to independence. We will also support pilot project studies that include obesity as a risk factor for disease development. We have experienced considerable success, having supported 23 junior investigators and 21 pilot project investigators who generated $52 million in extramural funding and published more than 500 scholarly publications. Collectively, our team has published more than 280 scholarly articles that directly cite COCVD support. We developed an analytical core that provides services in lipidomics and other small molecules, a pathology core that provides specialized services to quantify adipose and other tissue morphology, and an energy balance and body composition core that is not duplicated in capacity across the institution or the Commonwealth. During Phase III of the COCVD, we will transition each core to self- sustaining capacity and upgrade core equipment and use by continuing to provide high quality specialized services, and by expanding core capabilities through provision of additional services that relate obesity to other diseases (e.g., cancer). Transition to independence of COCVD cores will be facilitated by use of a voucher system to promote core use. We will also continue our strong tradition of pilot project funding, which will be expanded to include studies that focus on obesity as an underlying risk factor for not only cardiovascular diseases, but also type 2 diabetes, cancer and neurodegenerative diseases. These areas have been designated as areas of strength across the institution (as each disease is a health disparity experienced by Kentuckians), and are designated for growth within a new research facility that will focus on Kentucky's health disparities. The Administrative Core will oversee all administrative functions of the COCVD and in conjunction with the Program Coordinator and the Scientific Internal Advisory Committee will serve as the operational limb of the Center. An External Advisory Committee, composed of experts in related fields, will provide ongoing assessment and evaluation of the Center. Institutional commitment continues to be outstanding and is supplemented by strong evidence of programmatic growth of direct relevance to this Phase III COCVD.